Nieve negra
by Lane ZQ
Summary: Para Regulus, no era Navidad hasta que no nevaba. Regalo para Shiorita por el AI de desmaius.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling y yo no gano dinero con esto.

**N/A:** Este fic lo escribí estas Navidades para el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad "desmaius" de LiveJournal, como regalo para Shiorita. Ayer se descubrieron los amigos de cada cual, así que ya puedo colgarlo por aquí :)

Os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción que cito al principio, y que da título al fic. Es preciosa.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Nieve negra**

_La historia, hermano, la escribí con sangre_

_de los cuerpos calcinados._

_Hoy ha nevado y he venido a verte_

_y sólo quiero que me abraces._

_**Nieve negra**__, _Tahúres Zurdos.

* * *

**I.**

–¡Está nevando, madre! ¡Nevando! –chilló Regulus.

Walburga frunció los labios y se alisó una solitaria arruga en su túnica de satén verde. Contempló el entusiasmo de su hijo pequeño con el rostro adusto, sin decir nada, y continuó leyendo su libro, sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

–Madre –repitió el niño, con menos énfasis, como si supiera que nadie iba a prestarle atención.

Así que desistió de su empresa, y dirigió su gesto embelesado hacia el objeto de su alegría, la nieve, con las manitas pegadas al cristal de la ventana. Estaba frío y húmedo y se empañaba con su aliento, con lo que apenas podía ver nada, pero a Regulus le daba igual. Se aferraba a él como le hubiera gustado aferrarse a la nieve, hacer una bola, lanzársela a Sirius. Que él se la devolviera, riendo. Una y otra vez. Hasta acabar exhaustos, empapados y felices, calentándose frente a la chimenea, mientras bebían chocolate caliente y sus padres sonreían.

Pero bien sabía que aquello no iba a ocurrir. Su madre lo consideraría poco propio de un Black. Un Black no se ensuciaba las manos. Ni siquiera para divertirse. Y mucho menos, cuando había niños muggles jugando al mismo juego.

Se lo diría a Sirius. Seguro que a él se le ocurría una manera de solucionarlo. Sirius siempre tenía ideas geniales.

–Ven aquí, Regulus –exigió su madre, de repente, cerrando su libro.

El niño obedeció de inmediato, y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Walburga, con docilidad.

–¿Te gusta la nieve? –inquirió ella.

Regulus asintió con efusividad, agitando su cabello negro, que brillaba a la luz caprichosa del fuego.

–Una de las ventajas de ser mago es que no nos hace falta salir a la calle para tener nieve. Ni soportar el frío, ni a los muggles. Podemos hacer nuestra propia nieve.

El rostro del muchacho mostraba tal admiración, que su madre no pudo sino sentirse satisfecha de sí misma.

–¿Tú puedes hacer nieve?

–Claro.

–¿Ahora?

–No, ahora no. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa. Nosotros los magos no nos doblegamos ni siquiera ante las variaciones del tiempo. Tenemos el poder para cambiarlo. El mundo está a nuestra merced. Por eso nos pertenece.

–¿Y no a los muggles? –respondió él, complaciente, terminando el discurso oído mil veces.

–Y no a los muggles –concedió su madre, acariciando su pelo–. Ahora ve y juega con tu hermano –concluyó, con voz autoritaria.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

El día de Nochebuena, mientras sus padres se volvían locos coordinando al ejército de elfos que tenían como servicio doméstico, para que todo saliera perfecto en la cena familiar de aquella noche, Regulus sólo se preguntaba por los regalos que recibiría al día siguiente. Aún quedaba algo de nieve en la calle, y él aún mantenía la esperanza de que su madre cediera y les dejara ir a jugar afuera, porque era Navidad y esas cosas, o que al menos hiciera nevar un poco en el salón, para poder sentir los copos derritiéndose en su cara.

–¿Crees que nos dejarán salir? –preguntó a Sirius, mientras estaban escondidos en el hueco de la escalera para poder curiosear con tranquilidad, sin que sus padres les riñeran por estorbar.

Sirius sabía muy bien a qué se refería su hermano. No era poco pesado con la nieve, ni nada. Sonrió, mordaz.

–Ni lo sueñes, pequeño elfo.

–No me llames así.

–No seas tan pequeño y orejudo.

–Vas a ir a mamá.

–Como que te va a hacer caso con todo este jaleo.

Justo entonces una pareja de elfos pasaron a su lado a toda velocidad, portando varias bandejas repletas de canapés y demás comida de aspecto apetitoso.

–Mmm... ¿Eran esos riñones en confitura? A lo mejor puedo robar alguno... –dijo Sirius.

–Son asquerosos –repuso su hermano.

–Tú sí que eres asqueroso.

–No, tú.

–No, tú.

–Tú.

–¡Tú!

–¡Tútútútú!

–¿Qué demonios os creéis que estáis haciendo? –gritó en su oído la estrepitosa voz de su madre.

Regulus y Sirius entrelazaron las manos a su espalda y se pusieron rectos de manera casi automática, con una cara de inocencia que hacía su parecido más patente que nunca.

–¿Poner en práctica el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto? –respondió Sirius, tentativamente, pues justo aquella mañana su padre les había hablado de ello en sus clases. No es que él se hubiera enterado de mucho más, tampoco.

La expresión en el rostro de su madre dejaba claro que no le pegaba una bofetada porque consideraba el castigo físico como algo "de sucios y malolientes muggles".

–Cada uno a su habitación. Ahora –comandó, con el labio superior curvado en un rictus de disgusto–. Dentro de nada llegarán los invitados, y no pienso dejar que estropeéis nada. Cuando podáis bajar, enviaré a Kreacher.

Evidentemente, no se fueron cada uno a su habitación. En cuanto su madre dejó de observarlos, Sirius se coló en la de Regulus.

–Madre nos va a reñir.

–Uuuh, noticias frescas –bromeó Sirius, y ambos rieron.

Se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico, se pegaron porque Sirius siempre ganaba y eso sacaba de quicio a Regulus, saltaron encima de la cama, se volvieron a pegar, y justo después apareció Kreacher.

–La señora dice que bajéis ya. Y que dejéis de pelearos, por las barbas de Merlín.

–Ahora vamos, Kreacher. Puedes retirarte –respondió Regulus, con dulzura, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se recolocaba la túnica.

El elfo doméstico desapareció con un sonoro "crack". Sirius bufó, sarcástico.

–¿Luego te quejas de que te llame elfo? Sólo te ha faltado hacerle una reverencia.

Regulus le sacó la lengua. No tenía tiempo de ponerse a pelear otra vez, pues no quería hacer enfadar a su madre.

Cuando bajaron por las empinadas escaleras, aún no había llegado nadie. Pero su madre quería que la familia al completo recibiese a los invitados allí de pie, frente a la chimenea del salón del primer piso, con el árbol genealógico de los Black colgado tras ellos, y para alcanzar tan exquisita imagen, antes tenía que vigilar que ambos estuviesen impecables. Armada con su varita, repeinó sus cabellos negros, y alisó y limpió sus túnicas verdes. Su padre los observaba con rostro severo, sin decir nada. Como siempre. Apenas hablaba con ellos si no era para enseñarles historia de la magia, pociones o hechizos. Llevaba una túnica de seda gris, con adornos verdes y plateados, "elegante sin llegar a ser ostentosa", como le gustaba decir a su madre. Walburga, por su parte, portaba un vestido similar, lo que provocaba que toda la familia junta pareciera un cuadro en homenaje a Slytherin. El colgante de oro blanco con forma de serpiente que pendía del cuello de la mujer no hacía sino confirmarlo.

Los invitados comenzaron a presentarse. Salían de entre las llamas son pose aristocrática y gesto soberbio, como si estuviesen bajando de un coche de caballos, y no saliendo de una chimenea. Llegaron sus primas Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andromeda, junto con sus tíos Cygnus y Druella, cuyo atuendo era muy parecido al de la familia de Orion y Walburga. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada cordialmente desabrida, mil veces ensayada por la fuerza de la costumbre. Los siguieron sus tíos Lucretia e Ignatius Prewett, tan horteras, serios y estirados como era de esperar. Después, los abuelos Pollux e Irma, Arcturus y Melania, la siniestra tía abuela Cassiopeia, y así todos, hasta que el salón del número doce de Grimmauld Place se convirtió en una constelación de gente hablando de cosas importantes y bebiendo el más refinado vino de elfo de las bandejas de plata que flotaban por doquier. El único que faltaba era el tío Alphard, que, como de costumbre, llegaba tarde.

Las primas de Regulus y Sirius destacaban entre el gentío con su belleza y su juventud, en especial Narcissa, cuyo cabello dorado se antojaba extraño entre tanta cabeza oscura.

–Estás radiante, Cissy –comentó la abuela Irma, lo que le granjeó una mirada de aprobación de la madre de la muchacha–. Pareces brillar más que cualquier estrella esta noche. Y ese vestido es precioso.

Regulus, que se encontraba junto a las faldas de su madre, pudo observar cómo Sirius, situado tras la abuela, se metía los dedos en la boca y hacía un gesto desagradable, como si fuera a vomitar. Narcissa lo debió ver también, porque puso un ligero mohín de disgusto. Regulus rió un poquito, tratando de ser silencioso.

Bellatrix, por su parte, se entretenía poniendo en práctica su recién adquirida mayoría de edad, apareciendo y desapareciendo sólo para ir al baño, y bebiendo vino de elfo con el meñique estirado mientras hablaba con sus primos lejanos sin parar. Al contrario que los trajes de sus hermanas, que eran casi verdes por completo, ella lucía un vestido negro, adornado con un corsé y encaje con detalles plateados en la zona del pecho. El conjunto recalcaba sus curvas y la palidez perfecta de su piel. Llevaba los labios pintados de color rojo sangre, y parecía encantada de tener una excusa para poder pavonearse.

En cambio, Andromeda era más discreta. Sujetaba una copa de vino sin demasiado entusiasmo, y de vez en cuando daba un pequeño sorbito. Sonreía educadamente cuando alguien le hablaba, como correspondía a una dama de su estatus, pero a la primera oportunidad su mirada se perdía más allá de los grandes ventanales, como si en realidad no quisiera estar allí.

Regulus notaba que su hermano ya empezaba a aburrirse cuando lo vio acercando la mano al fuego, poniéndola cada vez más cerca y quitándola cuando creía que iba a quemarse. Justo entonces la imponente figura de un hombre salió de entre las llamas, sobresaltando a todos y haciendo que Sirius cayera hacia atrás y se quedara sentado en el suelo.

El hombre iba vestido con una túnica marrón desvaída, un sombrero picudo verde fosforito con bolsillos a los lados, y una enorme mochila a la espalda. Su barba negra, salpicada de canas, era casi tan larga como su cabello, y le daba el aspecto de ser una especie de cruce entre naúfrago y mendigo que no conocía la palabra "tijeras".

–Me he comido un bundimun –dijo, con voz misteriosa. Después, mostró una sonrisa mellada de dientes mugrientos, que no hizo sino aumentar su aspecto siniestro.

El silencio reinó en la sala por unos instantes, hasta que Sirius rió, aún tirado en el suelo. Parecía encontrar aquello extremadamente divertido.

Walburga se adelantó en medio de tanta estupefacción, recuperando la compostura.

–Bienvenido, querido Alphard –saludó, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de su hermano. El rostro de la mujer no mostraba signos de hostilidad, pero su cuerpo estaba rígido, y sus dedos crispados.

Lo cierto es que Regulus se preguntaba por qué lo seguían invitando, si parecía evidente que su madre, y el resto de la familia, le tenían cierta inquina. A lo mejor tenía que ver el hecho de que mantenía una considerable influencia en el Ministerio de Magia, gracias a su extraña habilidad para congraciarse con magos y brujas de los más variados lugares y culturas, y de la fortuna que había amasado en sus continuos y peligrosos viajes. Sí, lo más posible es que aquello ayudase un poco.

Pasados unos segundos, Orion anunció que era hora de pasar al comedor, y todos obedecieron con gusto, puesto que la otra opción consistía en quedarse de pie en silencio observando al tío Alphard.

La copiosa cena estaba dispuesta con armonía en una mesa decorada al más puro estilo Black: copas, cubiertos y vajilla de plata, todo marcado con el escudo de la casa. Candelabros con velas negras que emitían una luz brillante, y que proyectaban sombras cuya forma recordaba a la de una serpiente. Mantel verde oscuro con bordados de plata y oro que simulaban constelaciones. Los manjares fueron apareciendo en la mesa, y a medida que los consumían, mágicamente eran sustituidos por otros, desde los famosos riñones en confitura, pasando por el rosbif a la naranja, el pavo relleno de frutos secos, pasas y clabbert, las peras al whiskey de fuego o los pastelillos de hojaldre con sorbete de limón sobre cama de manitas de hada.

Una vez terminaron de comer, pasaron de nuevo al salón del primer piso, que parecía aún más grande, con más asientos tapizados de verde esmeralda, y exhibía un enorme piano negro que antes no había estado ahí. A su lado se situaban dos violonchelistas de aspecto adusto, ataviados con sobrias túnicas negras, que comenzaron a tocar una música suave y melancólica a medida que los invitados fueron ocupando sus asientos. Orion y Walburga entraron los últimos, y se sentaron frente al piano. Con la elegancia que les caracterizaba, tocaron varios duetos acompañados de los violonchelos, a los que el público aplaudió sin reservas. Después de que la pareja terminara, Narcissa pidió permiso para tocar una pieza, que todos recibieron con gran entusiasmo.

Bueno, quizá no todos. El tío Alphard estaba demasiado ocupado hurgándose la nariz.

Una vez terminó el concierto, los violonchelistas continuaron deleitándoles con música de ambiente. Varias bandejas con té y dulces aparecieron en las mesitas auxiliares, y comenzaron a flotar alrededor de la habitación, alcanzando a cada invitado, como si unos camareros invisibles las estuvieran portando. La familia Black al completo disfrutaba de una velada tranquila, elegante, aristocrática, y...

–Soberanamente aburrida –comentó Sirius a su hermano, sin molestarse en bajar la voz–. Esta Nochebuena es un jodido aburrimiento.

Justo después encogió el cuello y puso cara de dolor, como si alguien le hubiera pegado una colleja. Su madre, varita en ristre, le observaba severa desde su asiento. Era obvio que había interrumpido su charla con Irma, Cygnus y Druella, para hacerle un hechizo collejil a Sirius, por ser malhablado. El muchacho sacó la lengua, con descaro, lo que le valió otra mueca de dolor.

–Vamos, elfo enano –dijo, cogiendo un puñado de almendras bañadas en chocolate y metiéndoselas en la boca–. Amof a uga a-aggo.

Regulus, que era un niño inteligente y conocía bien a su hermano, pudo deducir que Sirius quería jugar a algo. Así que, aprovechando que su madre justo estaba demasiado ocupada criticando alguna cosa que había dicho Druella y que nadie les prestaba mucha atención, los muchachos se escabulleron.

Uno de sus juegos favoritos consistía en bajar desde el cuarto piso montados en la barandilla de la escalera, como si de un tobogán se tratara. Su madre lo odiaba, porque decía que se iban a romper la crisma, que eso no era propio de los herederos Black, y demás gilipolleces. Si por ella hubiera sido, los herederos Black se habrían pasado la vida sentados en una silla siendo aleccionados sobre la grandeza de la familia y la pureza de sangre.

Bajaron unas cuantas veces, hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron en el último escalón a recuperar fuerzas.

–Eh, Regulus, creo que está nevando –dijo Sirius, señalando la puerta en la que terminaba el largo pasillo de entrada. Desde allí no se podía ver muy bien, así que su hermano se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana situada al lado de la puerta, haciendo crujir la vieja madera con cada paso.

Pudo comprobar que era cierto. Los copos caían sin descanso, y ya debían de llevar un buen rato, porque se estaban empezando a acumular en algunos lugares.

–¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Sirius lo había seguido, y estaba tras él con esa mirada que tenía siempre que algo le parecía especialmente emocionante. Como siempre que hacía alguna travesura, vamos. Regulus se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo.

–Sirius...

–Regulus.

–¿Y si nos pilla madre?

Sirius alzó una ceja.

–Pequeño, diminuto elfo enano... Estás hablando con Sirius Black. Madre no nos va a pillar si yo no quiero.

–Pero... ¿Y la alarma que tiene puesta padre en la puerta?

–Es para entrar, no para salir.

–Pero tendremos que entrar luego.

–Eso... es cierto. Bien pensado, elfino. No pasa nada, dejaremos la puerta entreabierta.

Y así lo hicieron. Se enfundaron sus abrigos negros, sus gorros y guantes, y salieron a la noche londinense. Algunos niños muggles habían tenido la misma idea que ellos, y ya jugaban entre los coches a tirarse bolas de nieve. Sirius se dirigió hacia ellos sin dudar. Regulus se quedó un poco atrás. Recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho acerca de los muggles, y la nieve, y en el fondo todo aquello le daba un poco de miedo.

–Vamos, Regulus, no me seas gusarajo.

Eso bastó para que el niño reaccionara. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron jugando. La nieve estaba fría y se le derretía en las manos cuando hacía una bola, tenía la nariz roja y no sentía las mejillas, ni las orejas, ni las puntas de los dedos. Cada vez caía con más fuerza, tanto que los gorros de todos los niños parecían hechos de azúcar glasé. Regulus recibió casi tantos bolazos como los que tiró. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban aquellos muggles, pero lo que sí sabía es que hablaban el universal idioma del juego y las peleas de bolas de nieve, y eso era más que suficiente para los niños de siete y ocho años que eran Regulus y Sirius se sintieran satisfechos.

Cuando volvieron, la puerta seguía entreabierta, y ellos estaban empapados y contentos, justo como había soñado Regulus. Lo malo era que dudaba que sus padres los fuesen a recibir con alegría.

Se sacudieron la nieve todo lo que les fue posible, aunque iba a ser difícil ocultar sus pies mojados y sus caras sonrojadas. Sin querer perder más tiempo, corrieron escaleras arriba, para encontrarse con que nada había cambiado.

Todos seguían tan tranquilos, con sus conversaciones aburridas y su música soporífera, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que habían cambiado el té por licores de hierbas y whiskey de fuego. Por suerte para ellos, porque así la gente (incluida su madre) estaba demasiado borracha como para percatarse de que habían desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer calados hasta los huesos.

Regulus y Sirius robaron un cuenco de pastas de té y otro de almendras de chocolate y se sentaron en una esquina, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.

Aunque aquello no fue suficiente para engañar al tío Alphard. Era demasiado perspicaz. O quizá es que quería robarles las galletas. Quién sabe. Dejó su aparentemente crucial tarea de tirar pasas chocolateadas a la chimenea para acercarse a ellos con una expresión inquietante.

–Rómulo. Remo –dijo, mirándolos.

Sirius escupió la galleta que acababa de llevarse a la boca y soltó una carcajada. Regulus le echó una mirada de extrañeza. Su hermano siempre se reía de las cosas más insospechadas. Y de las más sospechadas también, a decir verdad. Se reía de todo.

–Somos Regulus y Sirius, tío –explicó Regulus, con amabilidad.

El hombre no dio muestras de haberle escuchado, y siguió hablando.

–Tengo un obsequio para ustedes –añadió, y se puso a rebuscar en su mochila, que por alguna extraña razón no había soltado en toda la noche.

Después de un rato, en el que a Sirius le dio tiempo a comerse cinco galletas y dos almendras más, Alphard sacó de su mochila unos legajos con dibujos que se movían, y se los tiró a Sirius a la cara. Éste, enterrado bajo el fajo de papeles, se atragantó, y Regulus pudo oír cómo volvía a reírse.

–Gracias, tío –dijo Regulus, pero el hombre no pareció escucharlo.

–Las estrellas suman treinta y seis pingüinos.

Y dicho esto, se fue hacia el otro extremo de la sala, como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido.

–Está completamente chiflado –sentenció Regulus.

–Sí... –concedió Sirius, con expresión soñadora–. Es genial. Mira lo que nos ha regalado.

Le mostró los papeles, que parecían un conjunto de delgados libros. En la parte superior del primero de ellos podía leerse "Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco", en letras grandes y rojas. Regulus torció la boca.

–No creo que a madre le guste.

–¿Y a quién le importa? –objetó su hermano, sonriente–. Voy a esconderlo en mi habitación antes de que ella lo vea.

Se fue con los libritos muy sigilosamente, mientras Regulus negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo. Justo cuando su hermano volvía a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, la abuela Irma, que estaba junto a la chimenea con Narcissa, gritó.

–¿Qué pasa, querida? –preguntó Orion, alarmado.

Los gritos y el pánico se apoderaron de la estancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De repente, el vestido de su prima Cissy estaba en llamas, las abuelas se llevaban las manos al moño, chillando, los abuelos se despertaban alarmados de sus siestas, y el resto de adultos sacaban sus varitas y lanzaban chorros de agua por doquier, excepto Alphard, que pareció pensar que era un buen momento para lamer el cristal de la ventana. Bellatrix tampoco daba muestras de inmutarse, sino que contemplaba la escena con desdén, como si pensara que su hermana había hecho eso aposta, para llamar la atención. Andromeda parecía tener un dilema interno sobre qué hechizo sería el más apropiado, pero al final se decidió y lanzó un chorro de agua, como los demás. Para no variar, Sirius se estaba riendo en medio de todo el alboroto, y Regulus hubiera jurado que le oía decir algo como "Oh, Cissy, ardes más que cualquier estrella esta noche".

Y así, la velada de Nochebuena de la familia Black se saldó con una prima empapada, un vestido medio quemado, y un silencio muy incómodo mientras la gente se despedía e iba saliendo por la chimenea. El único que habló fue el tío Alphard, que le susurró algo al oído a Sirius antes de irse, provocando la risa en el muchacho.

Cuando todos los invitados se hubieron marchado, su madre los cogió de las orejas, iracunda.

–¡Madre, juro que no hemos tenido nada que ver con lo del fuego! –se quejó Sirius.

–Claro, mequetrefes. Estabais demasiado ocupados jugando en la nieve, que os he visto. ¿Qué os creéis, que he nacido ayer?

Los arrastró de las orejas hasta el cuarto piso, donde cada uno se fue a su habitación sin rechistar. Sirius le guiñó un ojo a su hermano antes de cerrar su puerta, divertido, y él le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez la casa se hubo calmado y sus padres se hubieron ido a la cama, Sirius se coló en la habitación de su hermano, con los libritos del tío Alphard bajo el brazo.

–No puedo dormir –murmuró, por toda excusa.

Regulus no se quejó. Ardía en deseos de preguntarle algo desde que se habían separado en el pasillo.

–¿Qué te ha dicho el tío Alphard antes de irse? –susurró, muy bajito, por miedo a que le oyeran sus padres, que dormían justo debajo de ellos.

–Que tenga cuidado con Narcissa, que tiene un pogrebin. Que por eso le ha tenido que quemar el vestido. En realidad la ha llamado Poppy, pero...

Regulus se quedó con la boca abierta, estupefacto.

–¿Qué es un pogrebin?

–Ni idea.

Intercambiaron miradas por un instante, y después se echaron a reír, tapándose la boca para no hacer demasiado ruido. Después, Sirius se metió en su cama y leyeron a la luz de una vela hasta bien entrada la noche, riendo con las locuras de aquel muggle loco del cómic que se parecía sospechosamente a su tío, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**II.**

Las primeras Navidades que Sirius volvió de Hogwarts, no fueron sino el anuncio de cómo serían todas a partir de entonces: raras. Es decir, más raras todavía. Porque, por mucho que su familia estuviese algo chiflada, Regulus siempre sabía que podía contar con Sirius. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse extraño sabiendo que ahora Sirius era un Gryffindor, ya que toda su vida se había imaginado que ambos irían a Slytherin. Juntos. Como siempre habían estado.

Pensar que los próximos siete años de su vida iban a vivir en casas distintas, prácticamente "enemigas", le ponía un nudo en el estómago. Trataba de decirse a sí mismo que no pasaba nada, que era una tontería, que aún podrían seguir viéndose... Pero el nudo seguía ahí, impertérrito.

Cuando Sirius bajó del expreso de Hogwarts aquel diciembre de 1971, sus padres no lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo, y al llegar a casa, la cosa no mejoró. Un silencio incómodo se había instalado entre su hermano y sus padres, y él tenía la sensación de estar en medio, sin saber muy bien de qué lado ponerse. Era consciente de que aquella calma sólo era el preludio de muchos gritos y discusiones, y después más calma tensa. Así era como funcionaban las cosas en su casa.

Así que, el día que Sirius volvió, que debería haber sido un día feliz, Regulus se metió pronto a la cama, triste y decepcionado, sin decirle siquiera "Buenas noches".

Justo había terminado de ponerse el pijama cuando su hermano entró sin llamar. Regulus frunció el ceño. Aquel gesto, que nunca antes le había perturbado, se le antojó molesto.

–¿Qué quieres? –le dijo, más enfadado de lo que hubiera pretendido.

Ignorando su tono hostil, Sirius se sacó un paquete ovalado de detrás de la espalda.

–Para ti –dijo, sonriente.

Regulus lo abrió, sin mucha ceremonia, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad por haber sido brusco con su hermano. Era una snitch. La pelota aleteó con furia, atrapada en su mano, bajo la mirada atónita y maravillada del muchacho.

–Iba a esperar a dártelo en Navidad, pero no sé si pueden estar tanto tiempo encerrad-

No pudo decir más, porque justo entonces su Regulus lo abrazó. Sirius rió de buena gana.

–Sabía que te gustaría.

–Me encanta.

La sonrisa en su boca, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, lo decían todo.

–Aún tengo otra sorpresa –dijo Sirius, y sacó su varita–. _Nivem_ –pronunció, bajito.

Sin previo aviso, los copos empezaron a caer sobre ellos. Eran muy pequeños y se derretían enseguida, pero Regulus no podía estar más feliz. Ninguno de ellos tenía miedo a una sanción del Ministerio, puesto que sabían que la ley que prohibía hacer magia a menores no tenía aplicación en la casa de los Black. El mecanismo con el que funcionaba dicha ley sólo podía detectar los hechizos hechos cerca de un menor, pero no identificar a la persona que los había perpetrado. Por tanto, el que Sirius y Regulus hicieran magia quedaba totalmente en manos de sus padres, los cuales, como orgullosos magos sangre limpia, no sólo no se lo prohibían, sino que lo fomentaban.

–¿Sabes hacer nieve? –exclamó Regulus, entusiasmado.

–Nieve marca Black –rió Sirius–. En realidad no me sale del todo bien, debería nevar por toda la habitación y no sólo donde estamos nosotros, y los copos deberían ser más gruesos, pero...

–Es genial –sentenció su hermano, despejando cualquier duda.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, sonriendo y disfrutando del hechizo. Ambos querían decirse las cosas que no habían sido capaces de escribir en las cartas; sin embargo, sentían que había un cuerpo extraño entre ellos, algo que antes no había estado ahí, pero que parecía alejarlos poco a poco.

–Sirius... –empezó Regulus, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir.

Su hermano sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

–Te he echado de menos, elfo enano.

–No me llames así –respondió el niño, casi aliviado de que aún siguiera usando ese mote. A lo mejor las cosas no habían cambiado tanto...

–Pensaba que me ibas a odiar por estar en Gryffindor.

Regulus se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la cabeza. Apretó en su mano la snitch, que intentó escapar con aún más ahínco.

–Te odio un poco –confesó, al fin.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

–No pasa nada, pequeño elfo. Pero te voy a llamar así el doble de veces por eso, y lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Mientras me enseñes a hacer nieve, me vale.

Sirius le dio un golpe en el hombro, Regulus se lo devolvió, y tuvieron una pelea épica de esas que les gustaban tanto, mientras la snitch revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

**III.**

Sirius era consciente de que James no aprobaría aquello, y era por eso que no se lo había dicho. Le importaba un bledo que estuviesen en guerra. Debía hacerlo, y punto. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.

La explanada, plagada de lápidas blancas que brillaban en la pálida luz de la luna, estaba desierta. ¿Quién iba a notar la presencia de un enorme perro negro? Lo más probable era que, si alguien lo veía, pensara que era el Grim, y con suerte se alejara corriendo. O mejor, se muriera del susto. A quién le importaba.

Había ido alguna vez al cementerio de Londres con su familia, así que no le costó encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Además, podía olerlo. Mezclado con el aroma conocido, venían otros, más intensos: hierba, putrefacción. Muerte.

El panteón de los Black era enorme, una construcción antigua, de mármol negro, marcado por el escudo de la familia y un pomo en forma de serpiente en la puerta. Sirius sabía que un simple _Alohomora_ no sería suficiente para acceder a su interior, sino que necesitaría un hechizo mucho más potente. Y tener sangre Black corriendo por sus venas, por supuesto. Por suerte o por desgracia, de eso iba sobrado. Así que volvió a su forma humana, empuñó la varita, y abrió la pesada puerta de madera oscura, que se quejó al girar sobre sus goznes. Bajó las escaleras de piedra, sus sonoros pasos perturbando el silencio de los muertos. Las paredes estaban llenas de nichos, donde se encontraban numerosos ataúdes de madera lacada, negros en su mayoría. Sirius gruñó ante la poca originalidad de su familia, y se prometió a sí mismo que si algún día moría, su ataúd sería amarillo fosforito. O rojo y dorado. Eso le encantaría a su madre, seguro.

Al fin vio la placa, plateada, cómo no. "Regulus Arcturus Black, 17 de agosto de 1979. Adorado hijo de Orion y Walburga", rezaba. A Sirius le hubiera gustado arrancarla y clavársela a sus padres en la cabeza. Si Regulus estaba muerto era por su culpa. "Adorado hijo". Mentira. Todo mentiras. Eso era lo que mejor se les daba. Como lo de poner un ataúd. ¿A quién pretendían engañar? Hasta él, que no se hablaba con su familia desde hace años, conocía los rumores de que el cuerpo de Regulus nunca había sido encontrado.

Irónicamente, aquella placa le recordó a otra, a una que había pendido de la puerta de su hermano durante varios años, con la inscripción "No pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black", y que no había hecho sino confirmar la brecha que se había abierto entre ambos. Desde entonces, Sirius nunca había vuelto a entrar en su habitación, y no precisamente porque respetara las instrucciones escritas en placas.

Dio una patada a la pared. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué se había dejado manipular de aquella manera? Apretó su varita, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos. Ni siquiera sabía si eran lágrimas de rabia, o de pena.

–Puta mierda –ladró, rasgando el silencio de la cripta.

De repente, le sobrevino un pensamiento absurdo: "Mañana es Nochebuena". Lo sabía porque los de la Orden iban a celebrar una pequeña fiesta, y le habían invitado. "Es importante mantener cierta normalidad", había dicho Lily. Sirius bufó. Como si algo así fuese posible. Con suerte podría emborracharse y gastarle alguna broma a James. Eso siempre le ponía de buen humor.

Observó de nuevo la placa, hasta que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido alguno para él. Recordaba... recordaba muchas cosas. Las peleas, las risas hasta las tantas de la mañana, las travesuras que Regulus nunca quería hacer pero que siempre acababa haciendo, las miradas cómplices, los juegos... ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? Ni siquiera sabía cuándo habían dejado de hablarse. Un día se despertó y ya no eran hermanos... Sólo extraños que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Recordaba aquella Navidad en la que habían jugado en la nieve con niños muggles y su prima se había incendiado. Recordaba lo mucho que a su hermano le gustaba la nieve, y deseó por un instante que Regulus nunca hubiese dejado de ser aquel niño.

Pero lo cierto era que Regulus estaba muerto, y aquella Navidad no había caído un solo copo de nieve.

Agitó la varita, y antes de saber siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, nevaba sobre el ataúd de Regulus. Y esta vez no fue como aquella primera, Sirius había aprendido mucho, los copos eran gruesos y duraderos, y llenaron todo el panteón. Rió imaginándose la cara de su madre si hubiera visto la manera en la que estaba profanando el santuario de los Black.

Acarició con un dedo la fría placa. La nieve, fresca y crujiente, se posó en su mano. Nunca había podido despedirse de él, y eso era lo único que había lamentado desde que escapó de casa.

–Adiós, pequeño elfo–murmuró.

* * *

**IV.**

¿Estaba nevando? A Sirius le costaba creérselo, pero ahí estaban los copos. Acariciándole la cara. Tatuando su piel.

¿Había niños? Alguien reía. O quizá lloraba. Estaba demasiado aturdido para ser consciente de la realidad. Había polvo. ¿Era polvo de nieve? Tenía que serlo.

No veía bien. Alguien gritaba, eso seguro. Y los copos seguían cayendo. Por un instante, tuvo la absurda idea de que Regulus iba a salir de detrás de la esquina y le iba a lanzar una bola de nieve a la cara.

De pronto vio la pequeña zapatilla tirada frente a él, en el suelo, y la realidad le sobrevino, le golpeó, pero sin la dulzura de una bola de nieve.

La explosión. Peter.

Lily.

_James_.

Quiso gritar, pero sentía como si le hubiese muerto la garganta. Abrió y cerró la boca, varias veces, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Los chillidos aumentaron a su alrededor, distorsionados, ininteligibles, como si alguien hubiese puesto al máximo el volumen de una radio mal sintonizada. Se sintió caer cuesta abajo por el enorme cráter que Peter había abierto en la calle.

Y en medio de todo aquel sinsentido, seguía nevando. Demasiado pronto, quizá. Aún no había empezado el invierno. Regulus hubiera estado encantado, pensó, estúpidamente. Abrió las palmas de las manos, tratando de atrapar los copos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

La nieve era negra.

Se quedó observándola unos instantes, como si estuviera sopesando las mismísimas raíces de la civilización. Luego soltó un bufido, una risa, algún sonido que ni siquiera él podía identificar.

–Es negra –murmuró, para sí–. ¡Es negra! –repitió, más alto, como si fuera algo demasiado importante y tuviera que compartirlo con el resto del mundo.

La primera carcajada salió de su boca a trompicones, torpe, como si ni siquiera ella misma se tomara en serio. La segunda fue más sencilla, acompañada de un "es negra", aún incrédulo. La tercera fue la antesala de la verdadera risa, fluida, ronca, casi maniaca. No habría podido pararla ni aunque hubiera querido, pues sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría por completo.

Cuando los magos del Ministerio se lo llevaron, aún seguía riendo como un loco, y todo el mundo se preguntaría después por qué Sirius Black reía cuando lo arrestaron.

Sirius no se molestó en explicárselo. Sólo Regulus hubiera entendido el chiste.

* * *

**N/A**: El final es un poco triste, lo sé, pero es lo que me transmite la relación entre estos dos hermanos. Espero que os haya gustado :) Se agradecen los comentarios :3

Un besico!


End file.
